closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Aplaplac (Chile)
Background: Aplaplac is a Chilean film/TV company that works entirely with puppets. Their best-known program is 31 Minutos, a news program. 1st Logo (2003) Nicknames: "Mini Aplaplac" Logo: On a black background, the white text "APLAPLAC" fades in, then the blue text "MINI" fades in behind it, three blue deltas (which are smaller than the text) fade in at the top of the text. FX/SFX: The fadings. Music/Sounds: A high-pitched version of a piece of the 31 Minutos intro. Availability: Seen on the first season of 31 Minutos. Scare Factor: Minimal, the music can startle some. 2nd logo (2004-2009) Logo: On a black background, we see the blue deltas from the last logo at the top of the text "APLAPLAC", on a blue color, then Carlitos Lechuga (from 31 Minutos) appears, trying to tell a moral, and what happens next varies depending on the episode. Variants: Season 2, Episodes 1, 2 and 3: The "A" falls on Carlitos. Season 2, Episode 4: Carlitos is flying on a balloon, the delta in the middle pops the balloon, and Carlitos falls to the ground. Season 2, Episode 5: Carlitos sees that the "A" is about to fall, so he moves to the right, the "A" gets bigger and squashes Carlitos' neck. Season 2, Episode 6: The "A" starts following Carlitos, he and kicks his mouth. Season 2, Episodes 7 and 18: The "A" moves and Carlitos, again, moves to the right, and the "A" fastly hits him. Season 2, Episode 8: All of the letters hit Carlitos. Season 2, Episode 9: The text stretches and hits Carlitos. Season 2, Episodes 10 and 16: The "A" falls, hitting the other letters in a butterfly effect, until the next "A" hits Carlitos, Season 2, Episode 11: The letters start moving like a snake and, once again, hit Carlitos. Season 2, Episode 12: The third delta shoots Carlitos, but he appears again, only to be hitten by the "L". Season 2, Episode 13: The deltas turn into a boomerang and they divide Carlitos in two. Season 2, Episode 14: The "A" flies like a helicopter and cuts Carlitos' head off. Season 2, Episode 15: Carlitos sees the "A" moving and runs through the screen at the top of the screen, as the other "A" hits him. Season 2, Episode 17: The "C" turns into a rectangle, making the shape of a hammer, and hits Carlitos' head. Season 2, Episode 19: A wire frame surrounds the logo, turning it into CGI, the letters then attack Carlitos on a Matrix parody, the whole logo then turns into a robot, but he gets kicked by Carlitos, the robot goes away crying, Carlitos then goes back to normal, but when he is about to tell the moral, he already forgot it. Season 3, Episode 1: A toy soldier appears with a gun and obligates Carlitos to sit on the ground, Carlitos is really scared, but then, the soldier changes the gun for a violin, however, when carlitos is getting up, the soldier changes the violin for the gun and, again, obligates Carlitos to sit on the ground. Season 3, Episode 2: A disco ball appears and Carlitos starts singing, on the background, two soldiers appear dancing. Season 3, Episode 3: Carlitos appears on a car, in the middle of the moral, the car runs really fast, scaring Carlitos. Season 3, Episodes 4 and 12: Carlitos says: "Ciao!", and goes away running. Season 3, Episode 5: Some indian toys appear, which scare Carlitos, who goes away running. Season 3, Episode 6: A monster eats Carlitos. Season 3, Episode 7: A vacuum with eyes appears and sucks Carlitos. Season 3, Episode 8: An alien appears and shoots Carlitos, turning him into a robot. Season 3, Episode 9: Carlitos is still a robot, a toy dinosaur appears and Carlitos shoots him, turning him into a skeleton. Season 3, Epsiode 10: A teddy bear appears with a megafon, the bear shouts and scares Carlitos. Season 3, Episode 11: Carlitos has a balloon on his hand, the teddy bear appears and pops the balloon. Season 3, Episode 13: Carlitos says: "The love is back! Of course...". Season 3, Episode 14: Some veggetables attack Carlitos. Season 3, Episode 15: A sausage appears and tells a joke, then proceedes to laugh with Carlitos. Other Variant: A print version exists. FX/SFX: A mix of puppetry and chroma key effects. CGI is used in the "Season 2, Episode 19" variant of 31 Minutos. Music/Sounds: Carlitos talking, and then screaming when he gets hitten by a letter/delta. Availability: Seen on the aforementioned episodes of 31 Minutos. The print version is seen on "31 Minutos, La Película" and "Micos y Pericos". Scare Factor: None, each variant is really funny (if you talk in spanish, of course). 3rd logo (2009) Logo: On an old movie background, the deltas from the last two logos scroll, but this time each one has a different color, the first one is red, the second one is blue, and the third one is green, the text "APLAPLAC" is seen below. FX/SFX: The scratches on the background, the deltas scrolling. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Only seen on "Las Vacaciones De Tulio, Patana y El Pequeño Tim". Scare Factor: None. 4th logo (2010's- ) Logo: It's an in-credit logo: We see a white outlined triangle, divided in three parts, with the words "APLAPLAC" on the third part. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: The opening/ending theme. Availability: Seen on the fourth season of "31 Minutos", along with other Aplaplac projects. Scare Factor: None Category:Chile